The Miserable Existence of Kagome Higurashi
by BeautifulTwisted
Summary: My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am 16 and I live in Tokyo—Shibuya to be exact. I work at a Seiyu store and my entire existence is miserable and dull. Well, that's what I thought until you came around. Written in 3rd P.O.V Pairing undecided. T for later.
1. Strange Strangers

**The Miserable Existence of Kagome Higurashi**

**BeautifulTwisted**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Strange Strangers<strong>

My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am 16 and I live inTokyo—Shibuya to be exact. I work at a Seiyu store and my entire existence is miserable and dull. Well, that's what I thought until you came around.

The petite girl sighed as she adjusted the objects on the shelf in front of her to perfection. Today she was put on 'aisle duty,' as she called it, and all the tedious responsibilities that came with it. Pretty much that meant spending a working day checking the aisles, adjusting the merchandise, and dealing with the annoying teenagers who enjoyed pulling pranks and making her job even more miserable. Of course, there was also the occasional lost child or trashed aisle that she got to look forward to, but those weren't too frequent.

Perhaps it was the complete and utter horrendousness of her job that made her act so cheerful, or maybe it was masochist in her that secretly enjoyed being unhappy. Yeah, right. That last one was definitely it. **(1) **Kagome was just an upbeat person, a sickly upbeat and optimistic person on the outside. On the inside was the exact opposite: excessive cynicism and even more excessive pessimism.

"Excuse me," a young teenager asked, catching her attention immediately as Kagome stood up from a kneeling position and dusted invisible dirt from her pants. "I seem to have lost someone. Would you help me or point me in the direction of someone who can?" The boy asked politely with a slight smirk.

Something about him was unnerving. From his auburn eyes, practically red, to his black hair, slightly blue, everything about his was abnormal. _He_ was abnormal, and truthfully he frightened Kagome slightly.

"Yeah, no problem," Kagome chirped back with a bright smile, pushing down any slight fear or uneasiness. "Who'd ya loose? Your mom? Dad?" The look she received in return was anything but friendly. The cold eyes of the boy in front of her narrowed for a split second, sending shivers down her spine. Of all the things she could have said, that was possibly the worst thing. That look she was getting was just wrong, too harsh for such a young person.

"As a matter of fact, yes, but neither my mother nor my father is the one I am looking for," Was his sharp reply.

"Oh, heh, sorry," Kagome said as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "Who is it that you _are_ looking for?"

"I believe that would be me," a smooth voice interjected as a tall and extremely handsome man appeared from around aisle shelves and approached Kagome and the boy. With a foolishly friendly smile, he waved a hand to Kagome and sent amused look to the boy.

"Um, uh, well…yeah. Guess you didn't need my help after all," Kagome said to the mysterious boy before smiling and waving at both him and the man he had been looking for. With that, she disappeared behind shelves as she left the strange presence of the boy and man. It had felt like they were sharing an inside joke the whole time while she was stuck there awkwardly and silently being ridiculed.

Hopefully she wouldn't see either of them. Ever again.

Oh how wrong she was.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>If you aren't catching the sarcasm then you should be ashamed.

**A/N: **This is the short prologue! YAY! I was reading through the Kuroshitsuji and Inuyasha archive and there didn't seem to be too many modern day things? I mean, Ciel and Sebastian ARE immortal, so might as well put them a good hundred years or so in the future? See how their lives are goin? Ahh, whatever. Enjoy! ^_^


	2. Unorthodox Happenings

**A/N:** Reading this over and I find it rather boring. Haha. I mean, if I was reading this not as the author, I'd probably be skimming. Anyway, see what you think! Give it a try! Thanks for clicking! (I feel like a sales person). This chapter _is_ important. I think? Yeah, let's pretend its vital to some awesome plot that I have all planned out and stuff!

**Chapter 1: Unorthodox Happenings**

Day in, day out—every day is a routine, a reoccurring cycle. It's so boring. Sometimes I wish there were an adventure. I hate boring.

Kagome hurriedly rushed past the masses of people crossing the street with an overly stuffed school bag over her shoulder and a hand on her head preventing a loose white knitted hat from tumbling onto the dirty city streets. Her sensei had assigned her cleaning duty after class and she was now officially running late for work. Extremely late.

"Kuso!"

Kagome ignored some of the offended glares she was getting because of her sudden outburst as she attempted to push past slow moving people. Of course, now was the perfect time for one of the papers sticking out of her bag to suddenly catch the non-existent wind and flutter ahead of her, slightly away from the mob.

With an exasperated huff, the dark haired teenager went to grab for the paper. Logically, she used the hand holding her hat instead of her free hand and thus was the tragic farewell to the poor head accessory gifted to her by her mother. The hat, much like the paper, somehow managed to get blown away in the motionless air.

Only her. This would only happen to her. Always.

Well, this was just great. Kagome was having an absolutely fabulous day. All she needed was to fall down a flight of stairs and her day would be complete.

Obviously, just by thinking it, it was bound to happen, and happen it did. On the walk from her school to the Seiyu store she worked in, Kagome crossed at three major intersections, turned left at the end of the block and continued to travel down two flights of stairs before taking a final right turn and continuing a good half of a kilometer to her work place. Having cleared the first set of stairs, Kagome felt confident as she rushed down the second set.

The series of events that happened next seemed to happen in rapid motion before Kagome found herself on her bum while spectators snickered to themselves. Towards the bottom of the stairs, Kagome managed to miss the next step and slide down the remaining few steps. Her school bag ended up tossed open on the ground and papers and books lay helplessly in haphazard heaps on the concrete. Mocking her.

Luckily the only thing Kagome suffered from was some serious mortification as well as her school uniform ending up ripped in the back. That in itself was rather humiliating because now anyone who happened to look could see the light pink underwear she sported under the green skirt.

Kagome examined her poor backside and the ripped material that seemed to ridicule her before kneeling to the ground to pick up her belongings and stuff them back into the worn out school bag.

Red with embarrassment as well as a little anger, Kagome continued to walk to work and tried to ignore the fact that everyone and anyone could see her panties.

She just had to get to work. Only half a kilometer. That's all, and then she would be safe. She could change into her work uniform and just wear that home. Perfect.

Almost there.

So close!

Kagome could literally see the store when she heard it.

That dreadful, dire, dismal sound: sirens. The loud wailing that she had familiarized with police cars since childhood rang loudly in her ears.

Kagome continued walking, waiting for the black and white vehicle to pass. Sadly, the car did not zoom by. There was no epic car chase or loud shouts as a police officer chased down a target. No, just the continuous screeching sound that seemed the same distance away as it had been for a while.

Kagome did not stop walking, though. Left foot after right foot, right foot after left foot. She was so close! She could now clearly make out the people as they entered the store and left with bags in their hands and…

"Excuse me, miss!" When Kagome did not turn around, the person shouted louder over the sirens. "Miss! Excuse me! Miss!"

Finally the raven haired teen spun around and cocked her head slightly to the right. "Oh! Me?" Kagome had been silently hoping that the police car _hadn__'__t_ been following her and that she was _not_ the one the police officer was talking to. The police car pulled up to halt beside her as the officer shut of the noisy siren. "I'm so sorry; I didn't realize I was the one you were following. Is there something I can help you with?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, miss, but you are indecently exposed under the laws of Japan. Not that I wasn't enjoying the _view_, but I'm afraid I'll have to take you down to the station," the young man said as he eyed her.

"But, sir! Please! I work right over there," she pointed to the Seiyu just yards away, "and I can change into my work outfit! Please?" Kagome saw the contemplating look the officer was giving her before taking a large breath and continuing. "I was running late and I tripped down the stairs so my uniform ripped and I had to walk all the way here with strangers staring at my underwear—which is really embarrassing by the way—so if you just let me walk there, then I can change and then I won't be flashing strangers! Please! Can't I just get off with a warning? Just this once? I'll do anything! Please?" she pleaded with the young officer as she gripped her school bag tightly.

A pause, and then he spoke again.

"As much as I wish I could, I really can't let you off. Then _I__'__d_ be breaking the law. I'm very sorry, miss."

With a sigh, Kagome loosened the hold on her bag. "Ok then, that's okay. I mean, you're just doing your job."

With an apologetic look, the officer got out of his car and opened the back seat door for her. "I don't think you need to be handcuffed, at least I can spare you that indignity," he said as Kagome gave a grateful smile and was about to get into the car.

"Wait," a voice commanded as Kagome and the officer look for the source.

And there he was, the very same boy from yesterday. Well, now that she looked at him, maybe he wasn't a boy. He was perhaps a year younger than herself, but he certainly was not a child.

Strange. It was as if he had changed over night.

Next to him stood the handsome man from yesterday with a drastically different look on his face. The goofy smile was gone, replaced by a look of absolute seriousness.

"Officer, I'm afraid you cannot take her. You see, I believe she may be involved in a case I am working on and it is within my jurisdiction to demand you hand her over. I have the legal documentation here," the dark haired man beside the not-boy held up a piece of paper to the police officer who skimmed over the contents before nodding and allowing Kagome to be released to the strangers.

"Thank you, sir. Please continue on your duties," the not-boy said once Kagome was safely standing on the sidewalk beside him.

With that, the police car was gone along with the officer who drove away and disappeared around a sharp turn.

"So…" Kagome drawled to the two males beside her. "I'm a part of your investigation?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I figured you needed saving. You may go to work now, _Ka-go-me_." The not-boy said as he and his companion turned to leave.

"Wait!" Kagome took a step towards the retreating pair. "How do you know my name?"

"You were wearing a name tag yesterday."

"Oh…well, I see…but I think it's only fair if I know your names."

"Ciel, my name is Ciel. And he is Sebastian."

"Well, thank you for you help, Ciel, Sebastian." Kagome bowed in thanks. In response the two simply turned around before Ciel paused.

"We'll see you around, Kagome."

And then they were gone. As if they had never been there.

Strange.

It was then that Kagome remembered how incredibly late she was and the minor fact that she was still flashing her panties. Great. Reality strikes again.

Kagome was still in shock, though. She'd probably stay in shock, too, for at least a couple of days. All she knew was that she couldn't even feel disdain for her horrible day. Only astonishment.


	3. Awkward

**Chapter 2: Awkward**

Something about that girl is peculiar. Something. But what? What is it? What is so special about _her_? Her energy? Her very soul?

Ciel frowned.

"Sebastian," he spoke coolly to the tall man currently driving the black vehicle they were comfortably seated in. "Why am I changing?"

A small smirk found its way onto the man's lips, a smirk unseen by the only passenger.

"What could you possibly mean, _Bocchan_?"

"You know what I mean, Sebastian. Why am I growing? Changing? I haven't changed in over a hundred years! Why now?" Ciel's eyes were narrowed as he glared at the visible part of the back of his butler's head. Over night it was as if he had matured a year! What would happen by the end of this night? By the end of the week, the month, the year! Would he age to be an old man?

"I do not believe you actually want to know the answer to that question."

Did he?

Ciel sat in silence for the remainder of the car ride.

* * *

><p>Kagome tried to be happy, she really did. And, if she did say so herself, the customers seemed to love her so she must be doing something in her job right. Right?<p>

She was on aisle duty again, rearranging the shelves and assisting any of the customers in any way she possibly could.

Personally, Kagome hated working here. She didn't like the other employees a lot and to be frank, she really didn't like the customers to much. If she said there weren't any in stock that meant there weren't any! There was no reason to make her go triple check in the back!

'_The things I do for this stupid job.'_

Kagome hadn't even wanted to work here in the first place but there was no other place hiring that she could walk to after school and Kagome really needed the cash. Unlike some people, her parents didn't give her any sort of allowance. Nope, she had to work for it in this place.

With a sigh and a fake smile, Kagome continued to work until one of her fellow employees taped her on the shoulder to gain her attention.

She wanted to scream 'WHAT?' at the person, but decided it was probably best to try to be nice. You never know what stupid things will get you fired.

"Yes?" She turned around to look at the other girl.

"Well, um…it seems as though…um…I think you need to go into the bathroom and check in the mirror…" The girl flushed timidly as she pushed a confused Kagome towards the bathroom.

With a nice shove, Kagome found herself in front of the large mirror as the other employee turned her around so her back was reflected at her.

"Nothing seems— No! No no no no!" A nice red stain was visible, seeping through the denim of her work jeans. "It's not even supposed to be that time of the month yet! Damn it! I can't go out like this! Koharu," Kagome sent a pleading look to the other girl, "can you go buy me a pair of jeans? Please? Here, I have some money," she handed the other employee some crumpled up yen bills from her pocket before making a shooing motion.

"But, Kagome-san…"

"Just grab a pair! And can you grab my bag while you're at it? Please?"

"W-what size pants?"

"Guess! Now go!" As the younger girl left, Kagome leaned against the wall and sighed. She was probably a little too harsh to Koharu. Just a tad bit.

Running a hand through her hair, Kagome waited for the other girl to return.

What a day. What a shit-tastic day.

It seemed like hours before Koharu returned, although it had probably only been minutes. Kagome eagerly watched for the familiar girl to appear until she finally came back.

"Thank you so much!" She gushed as she rummaged through the bag before finding what she needed and disappearing into a stall.

By the time Kagome had come out of the bathroom, she had bumped into a grouchy looking manager.

"Where were you, Kagome? I've been looking for you!" The balding man scolded her as she tried to step somewhat away from him.

"I was just in the bathroom, sir. I'll get back to work, then!" She said before walking off hurriedly to drop her bag with the rest of her belongings and get back on aisle duty.

* * *

><p>A whole couple of hours later, her shift was over and Kagome grabbed her belongings and high tailed it out of the accursed store. No need to linger just in case someone asked her to do something.<p>

In her haste, she knocked into someone. No surprise there. What did surprise her was that it was the teenager from the last two days. It kind of creeping her out that she had been seeing him so much lately.

"I'm so sorry! Ciel…right? I was in such a rush and it was completely my fault!" She jabbered as she picked up the contents of her bag that had fallen to the ground. "Although we seem to be seeing a lot of each other lately, don't you think?"

"We're not stalking you, if that's what you mean," the man that seemed to follow Ciel said. He had almost escaped her notice until he had spoken. With the same friendly smile as the day she met him, he knelled down to help her. Ciel only stood and watched, looking down at the two.

"I didn't mean—" Kagome started but she was cut off.

"He was joking," the dark haired teen said with no hint of humor.

"Oh…" She trailed off, awkwardly.

After a silence between the three, Kagome finally spoke up. "Well, I guess I should be going. Sorry again for knocking into you!" She waved before leaving, not bothering to look back at the odd pair. They gave her a weird feeling and right now she just wanted to go home.

* * *

><p>Sebastian and Ciel watched her retreating form.<p>

"You're not very good around girls," Sebastian stated.

Ciel frowned. "You're not much help, either." And with that he walked off, expecting Sebastian to follow. He didn't like that they kept bumping into that girl…literally.


End file.
